Chosen Sorceress
by DANash561
Summary: When a mysterious sorceress starts possesing random women, will Quistis be the next? Teen for languageviolence. small quiszell. chapter 2 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or any characters in it, blah blah blah.

"_Why don't you join me? What else do you have? What could you possibly be needed for?"_

_Chapter 1_

She was lost. There was a huge maze, mile high walls all around her. Enemies, wild beasts leaping at her. They weren't stopped easily. They couldn't be stopped with just a weapon, a tool. Or just her magic. One of the best magic casters in Balamb, and she couldn't stop any beast from hurting her. She needed help. Help from the one from the Beyond. The one brooding within her. It consumed her soul. Her life. All for the power from the one within here. She knew she needed to reach the center of the maze. That was what could save her. But it was impossible to reach. Constant obstacles stood in her way. What were they? She couldn't get past them, but few times she had nearly gotten to the center of the maze, the core. And each time, she reached the glowing door, reached out, and felt as though she would get through. But at the last moment… She woke up.

It was still dark. She glanced at the alarm clock at her left, though she rarely needed it to wake her up anymore. 5:02. Damn. How long ago was it that she got a full night's sleep? And it was always that same recurring dream. It changed every night, but she never reached her destination. She could hardly remember it when she woke up, usually before 6 in the morning. She stood out of bed and made a cup of coffee and gulped it down, making a face. She personally found coffee disgusting, but it woke her up and helped her get through the morning and the rest of her day, which she desperately needed. She changed out of her t-shirt and sweats that she slept in and into her typical outfit. She tied up her hair and pulled her arms into her long burgundy sleeves and black boots. She felt a bit angry, she didn't know why. And energetic. She wasn't needed until 8:00, so she decided to blow off some steam and get some exercise at the training center. She stepped out of the dormitory and into the long hall leading out into the main area. She loved having her own dorm, and she remembered being a student and the stress of having a roommate. What a pill. She had already forgotten the girl's name, something with a R. Oh well. Her memory hadn't been what it used to lately. Too much GF summoning. Which was odd, she only had two junctioned to her. She walked through the main courtyard area and nodded with a smile to the lone jogger doing laps around the massive fountain in the center. She gazed up at the fountain spewing water into the rest of the fountain below it. She raised her hand at the water and tweaked a finger, and with little concentration, a large mass of water rose from the fountain and floated about as she manipulated it with her mind. She dropped her hand, the water splashing back into the pool. At least her magic was the same, if not stronger. She walked into the hall leading to the training center as she heard the roars and trees rustling of the creatures dwelling inside. She heard another roar not unlike a human's. It sounded alarmed, so she ran to the training center to see if they were in need of helped. She was surprised to find one of the Junior Classmen scrambling away on his hands and knees from a massive T-Rexaur, poised to finish the job. The boy looked up at her with a desperate look on his face, as though he expected her to help him. She couldn't let him be hurt or killed by the raging beast, besides, hadn't she came for the practice? She looked up and the beast with grim determination in her eyes and threw out both hands, concentrating on the dark hidden forces of magic within her. She had been favoring the forbidden magic lately, but she was getting better at it, and it was much more effective. A swirling shell of the black of night and ultra-bright green and yellow penetrated the heart and soul of the monster, destroying it completely. With one last roar, it stumbled to the ground, lifeless. She dropped her hands to her waist, her energy unaffected by such a powerful spell. Strange, she usually always felt a bit worn after a spell such as Ultima. She took a breath and knelt down to the boy. "Are you alright, little one? What are you doing here so early?" She asked sympathetically.

But apparently, the little boy didn't feel like answering questions, more like asking them. "WHOA! THAT WAS SO COOL! Where did you learn that?" He asked.

She frowned and took a sterner tone. "I'm asking the questions here, young man. What's your name and why are you here?" She asked.

"Zachary. And I was just practicing! Gosh, you sure ask a lot of questions." He said.

"It's my job, they make me. Come on, back to your room." She said, helping him up. But as they walked up, he wasn't done asking questions. "Well, then what's your job? How come I've never seen you before? And HOW did you learn that magic?" He asked in an aggravated tone.

She sighed. "I teach that magic. I'm an instructor to Upper Classman. And since you are a Junior Classman, you have a different class in a different part of Garden." She said.

"Instructor WHAT? I told you my name, so what's yours?" He demanded.

She smiled. She was starting to take a liking to him. "Quistis. But you are to call me Instructor Trepe, being a student." She said. "And now, we have arrived to the junior dormitories. Be careful next time, young man, bring a buddy to the training center, it's a rule for underclassmen. Understand?" She asked as they paused in front of his door.

"Yes, _Instructor Trepe._" He sneered with a grin.

She smiled and shut the door behind him.

After some decent training and exercise, Quistis headed back to her room for a quick shower and headed up to Headmaster Cid's office. She was greeted by Selphie as they stepped onto the elevator together.

The bouncy brunette was as giddy as usual, and even happier to see Quistis. "Hi Quistis! Did you hear the news? They found a T-Rexaur in the Training Center, a new Garden record! The biggest ever found in the training center. They say it was killed by a spell. Who do you think did it? Some punk kid is claiming he did it, I forget his name. Zack or something." She said.

Quistis raised her eyebrows. She thought it looked large, but not big enough for a record. Oh well, she'd let the kid have his fun and not say anything. They got off the elevator and walked into Cid's room to be greeted by Edea and the others. Cid sat behind here looking quite sleepy. Edea looked over to them with a smile, though it looked forced. "Hello. Please have a seat with the others." She said.

Quistis sat between Selphie and Squall, feeling concerned.

"We'll get right to business. There have been multiple sightings of possessions, much like what occurred in myself and Rinoa. All women, showing it must be a sorceress. They are all showing signs of powerful magic, greed, and unseen power. We need you to get to the latest of these sightings to see if we can find out who's causing this. It's in Timber, a woman by the name of Elise. Feel free to use the Ragnarok, and be armed and Junctioned. Elise has been snapping in and out of possessions, and she's known to be dangerous while possessed. Good luck, we'll see you when you get back." She said.

Quistis stood with the others as they left. Sorceress possessions? Who could be doing it if Ultimecia had been defeated by them nearly a year ago? Either way, things were bound to get interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 8 or any characters in it, blah blah blah.

"_If you don't join imagine the pain you'll suffer. What they'll suffer. You must."_

_Chapter 2_

Clouds whirred past the dome window as Quistis stared up at the sky in the Ragnarok. Squall drove. That was fine. She had powered the Ragnarok once or twice. She handled it well, but it was a frightening experience, and she decided Squall was the best man for the job. They descended close to the city of Timber, in the grass of the wild plains about it. She liked Timber. It had a calm relaxing feel about it, laid-back, easy. She tried to be laid-back at times, but frustration and her emotions could get the best of her at times. She walked down the Ragnarok platform with the others in silence. They got to the entrance of the city, and Squall turned to face the others. "There could be danger about the city." He said calmly. "Galbadians, for example. We'll split. I'll take two to check out Elise, the other three patrol Timber. Rinoa, you know your way around, so you'll lead the team patrolling Timber. Any volunteers?" He asked.

Quistis stepped forward. "I'll go to Elise. I'm curious." She said. More like anxious. She needed to see if Elise had things in common with the differences in Quistis lately.

Squall nodded. "Okay, Irvine, you come with us, Zell and Selphie, go with Rinoa." He said.

The others nodded and spread to their teams. Rinoa and her team went into the city to explore and patrol about, and Quistis and Irvine followed Squall to a small house in the downtown part of the city. Squall rapped his knuckles on the door and was soon greeted by a small old balding man. He shook Squall's hand. "Hello SeeD. Thank you for coming. My daughter is right inside, here." Her father said. He led them to a tiny room in the back of their house with just a desk and a bed. A young girl slept on the bed with short brown hair. She woke up once they walked in and sat up erect. She watched them with her brown eyes as they filed in and stood next to her bed. Squall kneeled down next to her, speaking gently. "Hi Elise. I'm Squall; these are my friends, Quistis and Irvine. We're here to help. How old are you?" He asked.

She trembled a bit. "Twelve." She said.

Squall nodded. "What did it feel like when your body was taken over?" He asked.

"Bad. I didn't know what was happening. I just kept using bad magic, and I don't even know how. It just feels like somebody's controlling me." She said.

Squall nodded. "When did this start?" He asked her.

"About two weeks ago." She replied, feeling more confident now that she knew Squall was trying to help.

Squall went on asking more basic questions, which she usually had a ready answer for. Nearly an hour later, Squall stood and thanked Elise and her father, and they walked out the door to find Zell in a fist fight with a Galbadian soldier, with many others swarming towards him. "Zell, what the hell is going on?" Squall yelled to him.

Zell finished off the soldier with a kick to the chest and turned to face Squall.

"Another invasion! Rinoa and Selphie are at the entrance, trying to hold them off from coming in, I came to get you!" He said, turning to fight another soldier.

"Squall, what do we do?" Irvine asked.

"We need to make our way through to the entrance to get reinforcements!" He shouted as he ran to the fray with his gunblade drawn. Irvine followed, shooting off rounds of ammo into the attacking troops. Quistis followed, whip cracking into soldiers, knocking them down left and right. The four of them continued the fighting up until the entrance, where they found Selphie and Rinoa having a rough time holding off the masses of soldiers. They were being outnumbered, and sorely losing. Quistis felt another of the spells brooding within her, one she knew, but not as powerful as this presence was. She decided she would have to give in. She crossed her arms against her, concentrating and bringing the spell forth. She cast out her hands to the soldiers, and glaring red light formed against them, and for a split second they paused to look around, but it was too late. Angry red light slammed into them repeatedly into the soldiers, like lava spewing from invisible volcanoes into the, pounding them to the ground, finishing them off. And as soon as it began, it was over. She collapsed to her knees in shock. She had finished them all off with one Flare spell. She looked up to the others, who simply stared in shock. She had finished off hundreds of soldiers with one spell. She looked at her shaking hands. _'What is wrong with me?'_

"Well, this is truly astonishing. Excellent work, I've never heard of such as successful Flare casting!" Headmaster Cid explained as they sat back in his office that day.

Quistis gave a weak nod. Astonishing indeed. It was more powerful even than the Ultima she had casted that same morning, and Ultima was known to be more powerful than Flare, but it had still hardly worn her down! She really didn't feel like being interrogated by the Headmaster, so she left Squall to explain the situation with Elise.

After they had been excused, she stayed back to talk with Cid and Edea. "I've never done something so powerful before. Even when I was an instructor, and I taught that magic, I couldn't even do that much. I don't know what's wrong with me." She confessed.

Cid gave a sympathetic nod. "That's alright. You may be just going through a change in your magic skill. It's happened before with many students, your body's magic skill just randomly increases to a new power. It isn't uncommon, no need to worry." He said comfortingly.

She nodded. "Thank you. I wasn't aware that could happen. Thanks again, see you later." She said as she left. But she didn't think he was right. She too, had witnessed that change in many of her students, and she knew that wasn't happening to her. It was something more than that, but what?

She collapsed on her bed the second she entered her room and fell asleep in seconds. But it wasn't a good sleep; she had that same dream again. She had lost track of how many times she had this dream. She woke up at 6:00, still restless. Her whole body felt sore. It was no wonder, either; she had fallen asleep in her clothes, whip and all. She downed her usual morning coffee and stepped into the hall, reasonably grumpier than she had been the morning before. She found Zell sitting against the wall across from her dorm, dozing off. She gave him a light nudge with her foot, startling him. He jumped up with a silly grin on his face. "Good Morning, Quissy!" He said brightly.

"Why are you up so early, and outside my room?" She demanded.

He frowned. "I was waiting for you. Wanna go get some breakfast in Balamb?" He asked. She had forgotten they had flown the Garden back to its old original spot for the time being, so they once again had access to the neighboring city of Balamb. She had no clue why he wanted to tale her to breakfast, but she didn't feel like asking.

"Okay…let's go."

It was a nice day out as they walked down the long winding road to Balamb. The sun was rising out of the ocean, casting dappled pink and purple clouds out across the sky. They headed to a small café in the corner of the city, at a nice table outside where they could smell the sea breeze and watch the waves dance through the water.

"I love it here. When I was adopted here and we were little, we would run and jump off every cliff we could find into the ocean and swim there all day long." Zell said, with a nostalgic look on his face.

She tried to imagine a miniature Zell throwing himself off a cliff into the ocean. It wasn't hard. "Isn't that a bit dangerous?" She asked.

He smirked. "Damn, Quissy, I wouldn't be talking. I remember a day at the old orphanage, we jumped off a big cliff into the ocean near the house, didn't we?" He asked.

"I don't have any recollection of that." She said with a smile.

They laughed, both of them remembering perfectly well.

After they had eaten, they walked down to his adoptive mother's house to say hello, and then to the beach. He picked up sand and let it run through his fingers while they sat together on a large rock, watching the waves roll and crash into the sand below.

"You know, Quistis, you really scared us all yesterday." He said carefully.

She sighed. The last thing she felt like talking about on such a pleasant day. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's came over me lately. I try to control it, honestly, but at times I just have to let it go, especially if it's to save you guys. You guys are my only family. I couldn't run the risk of not stopping those soldiers, no matter what the risks are." She said.

He nodded. "I understand. I won't bring it up again, I just needed to know."

"Thank you." She said.

They relaxed and talked in Balamb for the rest of the day, enjoying their rare day off. That night, she had the dream, but slept on peacefully.


End file.
